Great Lake
Great Lake (also known as the Ice Fishers' Village) is a small village on a frozen lake located in the Never-Realm. History Wasted True Potential When Zane was dreaming, he saw a vision of the Great Lake being under attack by an Ice Dragon. Corruption (flashback) After failing to persuade Grimfax into attacking the Formling Village and getting hungry, Vex attempted to steal some fish, only to be caught, and was forced to run away. The village is later shown as the eternal winter begins when Zane overthrows Grimfax and becomes the Ice Emperor. The Never-Realm After a mysterious group of three Ice Fishers saved the Ninja from being attacked by wolves, they took them to Great Lake where they meet Sorla and learned what "happened" to Zane. Fire Maker When Uthaug and Boma warn the other Ice Fishers that the Blizzard Samurai are coming, they immediately make preparation in order to protect the Hearth Fire. Despite defending their village, the Ice Fishers sit around the empty Fire, freezing in the winter night. Kai continues to blame himself for not having his Elemental Powers before trying once more. This time, he is able to create the Fire, and the Ice Fishers chant "Fire Maker" due to his success. An Unlikely Ally Sorla tells Nya that her Elemental Powers can be useful even with frozen water. She tries to use them on snow but fails to do anything. Before she goes on another rage, Lloyd comes over to tell Nya that she and the Ninja should stay and protect the Great Lake while he would go get Zane. The Message Cole tells a few young children about Zane and Aspheera using puppets he had made from paper and sticks, resulting in one child fainting while the rest flee from the room, screaming. Cole complains to Kai, Nya, and Jay about what had happened, to which Nya reminds him that their adventures did not seem to be appropriate for the children. Suddenly, Uthaug comes up to them, holding a piece of green cloth, which they found out it's from Lloyd before they soon state that he is now alone and that they cannot help him. The Traveler's Tree After feeling guilty of losing the Traveler's Tea, Cole leaves Great Lake in order to find the Traveler's Tree. However, he runs into a Yeti named Krag. Meanwhile, Boma and Uthaug returned to the village to tell the Ninja where Cole had gone. Krag's Lament Krag's roar can be heard from the village. My Enemy, My Friend The Ice Fishers are attacked by Boreal who freezes everyone. When Cole, Jay, Nya, and Krag arrive, they see the damage done by Boreal and Kai blames himself for not stopping the fearsome beast. They then decide to venture after Lloyd by fixing the Land Bounty and attacking the Castle of Ice. Awakenings The village was freed from the ice when Zane is freed from his corruption. The Ninja soon returned to Sorla's house to brew the Traveler's Tea but needed something more potent. Cole remembers about the berry Krag gave him, which will work. With the portal open, the Ninja said their goodbyes, Akita kisses Lloyd goodbye and the Ninja returned to Ninjago. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago'' Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *99. "Wasted True Potential" (dream) *114. "The Never-Realm" *115. "Fire Maker" *116. "An Unlikely Ally" *118. "The Message" *119. "The Traveler's Tree" *120. "Krag's Lament" *123. "My Enemy, My Friend" *125. "Corruption" (flashback) *128. "Awakenings" Gallery LakeVillage.png|The village before it was frozen. FrozenVillage.png|The village frozen. 20190820 150451 rmscr.jpg|The Ninja arrive at the Great Lake. Fire Maker 6.jpg Screenshot 20190913-220250.png Screenshot 20190913-221446.png MoS123Village.png MoS125Village.png Category:Article stubs Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Locations Category:Icy Locations Category:Ice Category:Villages